My Story of Theodore Nott
by liampayneluver7
Summary: After the great battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is faced with a challenge. She has to marry Theodore Nott. What happens when she finds out a secret her parents have been keeping from her?
1. Chapter 1

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**A Hogwarts Surprise**

**Hermione's POV**

**Well, shocker. Ron fainted. Harry looked as though Voldemort had returned. Again. Ginny raged. Neville looked sick. Now here's why my friends look this way:**

**Dear Hogwarts Students,**

**You will be arranged to marry another student in your year. You are to be married by next year. We will cover most costs.**

**Thank you,**

**The Minister of Magic,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**so you see, this is why my friends look this way. **

" '**Mione, what if we don't get picked to married? I mean really. I love you." Ron and I had dated, but he cheated on me so I said it's over, but to him, we're still dating. Not for long.**

"**Ronald, how many times have I told you? We're not dating! It was like dating my brother! PLUS you cheated on me!" I came back with as I was leaving.**

"**Honey! Come back!" Ron yelled after me.**

"**Go away!" I yelled back.**

**When I got back there was a stack of papers on my bed. 'Oh right, marriage' I thought. So when I completed it, it disappeared. I fell on my bed sighing.**

"**Oh! Hermione, did you get your test?" Ginny asked me.**

"**Yes! It was long!" I said back.**

"**Well, we'll know tomorrow who we have to marry. Come on let's go to bed." Ginny sounded nervous.**

"**Fine by me." I replied.**

***The next morning***

**Ginny and I headed to the great hall after over-sleeping. We walked to the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry and Ron had our letters.**

"**Ready?" Ginny asked.**

"**No, but let's open them." I said.**

**We grabbed our letters from the boys. "I got Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled.**

**Harry didn't bother to open his. I opened mine. "Theodore Nott." I didn't recognize the name.**

"**Granger, err, Hermione, I don't like being called Theodore. It makes me sound like my father. Call me Theo." A boy with black hair, insanely blue eyes and was quite pale of a guy, said behind me as I turned around.**

**But neither of us knew that Ronald had a plan…a plan to kill Theodore Nott.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Chapter 2 **

**Theodore's POV**

**Draco's face was red. Blaise was looking pale. Pansy cried and screamed. And my exasperation was blank. Now here's why:**

**Dear Hogwarts students,**

**You will be arranged to marry another student in your year. You are to be married by next year. We will cover most costs.**

**Thank you,**

**The Minister of Magic**

**Blaise turned to me and Draco. "You guys think this is aloud? I mean what if we have to marry a Mudblood?" **

"**Dunno mate. What if we marry a cute pure or halfblood?" Draco countered **

"**That's what I'm saying! We can't choose whom we marry! We'll probably have to marry a Mudblood!" Blaise's voice rose. **

"**Then we die?" I asked. He really was making a big deal out of nothing.**

"**Yes! See, someone understands!" Blaise said clearly not hearing the sarcasm in my voice**

"**I've gota go. Se ya." I left right after a certin Mudblood.**

**I thought twice about bugging her then thought this and seemed to say it out loud. "Wonder why she's so upset?" **

**She turned around "Ronald's an idiot." She stated**

"**And you just figured that out?" I asked amused**

"**No, I knew but this was just over the top." She said then turned around and left to go to Gryffindor tower no doubt.**

**I got to my dorm and looked at my bed. There was a stack of papers on it. "Shoot! I forgot about the marriage thing!" I said as I did it.**

"**Oi! Did you get the papers?" Draco had asked me**

"**Yeah. I hate these things!" I replied falling on my bed**

"**Go to sleep so we can find out whom we will be forced to marry tomorrow." Draco said nervous**

"**Yes! Sleep!" I said falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow**

**We went to the Great Hall. After sitting down two owls flew to us and well, everybody, and opened them.**

"**Luna Lovegood." Draco said scowling**

"**Hermi... you know what I'll be right back." I said before I said her name. I knew what Draco would have done to me and her if I said it out loud.**

"**... Harry Potter!" I heard coming from Weslett's mouth**

"**Theodore Nott." I barely heard from Hermione's mouth.**

"**Granger, err, Hermione, I don't like being called Theodore, it makes me sound like my father. Call me Theo." I said as she turned around.**

**But if looks could kill, from Wesley's stare, more like glare, I'm sure I would have been killed 5 times over. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Fights**

**Hermione's POV**

**Theodore Nott. Huh. I always thought if it were made up by a test I would marry Terry Boot or Ernie McGillian. Not Nott. "Okay then... Theo." I stated lamely**

"**Wesley, your glare doesn't affect me you know." Theo said to Ronald**

"**Stay away from my Hermione!" Ronald barked at Theo**

"**Ronald! I didn't get picked to marry you! So what?! Who **_**did**_** you get anyway?" I asked**

"**Pamanda Patil, why? So Nott can rub it in my face that he got MY woman?!" Ronald said a little too loud**

**Theo put an arm around me basically to protect me. I thought I might need it. "No," I barely chocked out.**

"**Look, Weslbee, so you didn't get her. Don't you yell at her though. She didn't even want to marry you any way." Theo said calmly, which frightened me on how Ronald reacted.**

"**You did, didn't you Hermione? I'm the one who actually loves you!" Ronald stated with puppy dog eyes.**

"**No," I said again**

"**FINE! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! AND WE ARE THROUGH HERMIONE! THROUGH!" Ronald shouted at me **

**That's when the tears came. I couldn't hold them back anymore, so I just let them fall. Theo took one look at me and glared at Ronald. "Happy? You made Hermione cry. You said you loved her. Well if you do, you sure have a funny way of showing it." Theo said angry about Ronald making me cry.**

**Normal POV**

**Before anymore damage could be done, Theo, still having his arm around Hermione's shoulders, led her out of the Great Hall and over by one of the ledges to sit on. They sat in silence for a long time before Hermione said sniffling, "Thanks Theo. I really couldn't take him yelling at you." Hermione blushed at the last part.**

"**Hey, what are fiancés for? I mean if you're okay with that." Theo said finally with emotion, and a little too quickly. **

"**I'm fine with that, though, maybe you shouldn't call me that around Ronald. It could set him off again." Hermione said drying her tears.**

"**Aww, but I really wanted to brag about having the smartest witch of our generation!" Theo fake pouted**

**Hermione playfully pushed him and he pretended to sulk even more. "Now she doesn't even want me!" Theo fake whined.**

"**So Theo, who was your girl?" Draco drawled with Blaise and Pansy not far behind.**

"**No wait; don't tell me, Mudblood know-it-all Granger here is your girl now. Wow, how fake were your answers Theo?" Draco smirked his infamous smirk**


	4. Chapter 4

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Mudblood and Punches **

**Normal POV**

"**Yes, no I didn't fake my answers. Do you have a problem with that?" Theo stated angry and stood up.**

"**Theo, come on, you can't win. He knows how to push buttons. I'm not picking his side but, think, you could get hurt AND both of you guys will lose house points." Hermione said trying to stop the two from fighting.**

"**Granger stay out of this, oh wait; you can't. Because you have to stick your nose in every one's business, don't you?" Draco said still smirking.**

**That did it for Theo. He lunged forward knocking Draco backwards. "I knew all along how you had your crush on the Mudblood, but I said nothing hoping you grow out of it, but..." He couldn't finish, Theo knocked him out cold.**

"**Theo, you okay?" Hermione asked truly concerned**

"**Yeah and hey, where did Pansy and Blaise go?" Theo asked confused **

"**I think they left to tell on you. Stupid Pug-face and Tweetle Dumb!" Hermione yelled not too loud to get in trouble**

"**Pug-face and Tweetle Dumb? Are those your nicknames for them?" Theo asked**

"**Yeah, I have other ones too, like Malfoy's are Ferret-Faced and Daddy's boy and yours is a Nott in my hair." Hermione said laughing as she saw his expression**

"**A not in your hair? OH! Like my last name Nott! I get it now!" He said dumb founded that Hermione Granger soon to be Nott could make nicknames like that.**

**Theo's POV**

"**Yeah and how long have you had a crush on me?" Hermione asked**

_**Shoot! I thought she wouldn't ask that! **_**The thought to himself **

"**A ..." I mumbled**

"**How long?" She asked **

"**Third year." I whispered**

"**What, seriously, I can't hear you." Hermione said losing patience**

"**Hu, third year." I said finally **


	5. Chapter 5

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Third Year?**

**Hermione's POV**

"**Third year?"I asked astonished**

"**Yeah. Sorry, but trust me, I didn't fake my answers!" Theo rushed**

"**It's fine. But why did you let him bug me all the time." I asked referring to Malfoy.**

"**I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. That's why I was so glad when you punched him. That's basically how my crush started." Theo rambled.**

**Boys, they've got a crush, they don't take it well when she finds out. "Well, he deserved it. Calling Hegrid names like that, well, yeah." Then I blushed. Stupid me!**

"**I thought it was for your enjoyment to be honest." Theo stated**

"**Weellll," But before I could finish, Ronald came bursting in.**

"**You bloody idiot! I told you to stay away from my Hermione!" And he grabbed me.**

"**But you said and these are your exact words I quote: Fine! We are not friends anymore! And we are through Hermione! Through!" I said trying to stay calm like Theo was, but he looked red, he was so mad.**

"**Get away from her Wesley. She's not your fiancé. Never was, never will be. She's mine." Theo growled**

"**I loved her first! Not you Nott!" Ronald barked back**

"**How long have you loved her? It's after the war! How long!?" Theo's tone remained the same, low, growl**

"**After she kissed me during the war! She loves me even more than she ever loved or loves you! She probably hates you!" Ronald barked again**

"**No, I did love you, and I still do. As a brother. Not a lover. Plus, you cheated on me with Lavender after you told me you broke up with her. And I do like Theo. That kiss was a mistake. Now let me go, before I call Ginny and Harry." I said calmly**

"**And make them do what?" Ronald asked**

"**Bat-boggy hex should do the trick." I said evilly**

**He dropped me. Literally dropped me. Theo came up to my side. "You okay 'Mione?" He asked**

"**Fine," I said as I got up.**

**Theo's POV**

"**He is dead!" I yelled about to chase him, but Hermione's hand stopped me.**

"**Look," She said pointing**

**I followed her finger and saw Professor Snape, Blaise and Pansy come towards us. Luckily, Hermione had remembered she was head girl, so she stood up and walked towards the Trio. "Evening Professor Snape. What seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked**

"**These two said Mr. Nott beat up Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said to Hermione**

"**No, Mr. Malfoy simply collapsed on the floor. I was there the whole time. I would have token house points off and given Mr. Nott detention if that happened." She said to him**

"**What's on your left arm Ms. Granger?" He drawled and pointed to what he was talking about.**

**On my left arm, was a scar. Not just any scar. A scar that said ****Mudblood****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Scars**

**Normal POV**

"**Nothing." Hermione said quickly covering her arms.**

"**I saw something Ms. Granger. Now let me see it!" Snape said frustrated**

**Hermione held out her arm. Professor Snape grabbed her arm and slowly rose up the sleeve. "Mudblood. Hmm, Ms. Granger, where did you get this?" Snape asked **

"**Belitrix," Hermione barely muttered**

"**Who?"Snape and Pansy said together**

**Hermione sighed "Belitrix. Me, Harry and Ron got caught by some hunters when we were on the run. She cut me with a dagger that made the scar magic proof. Like, if you tried to heal it, it feels like its burning." Hermione said after seeing their exasperation.**

"**No! I really remember that!" Malfoy said scaring them all**

"**And you did nothing about it!" Hermione yelled at him**

"**I'm sorry, okay!? If I did do something, I would have been killed!" Draco said in return**

"**You're sorry! Harry and Ronald have tried to heal it since I got it!" Hermione screeched **

"**Why didn't you tell them to stop?! Really they call you the smartest witch of our generation! Yeah right!" Draco yelled back**

"**I did tell them! I hurt so bad I told them to screw off! They did it when I was asleep! PLUS you remember it!? I re-live it every single night! With your dad and Belitrix laughing, your mom standing there looking ashamed and you! You just standing there like the day you tried to kill Dumbledore!" Hermione was sobbing hard now**

"**How do you know that?" He and Theo asked together**

"**Harry Potter." Hermione whispered.**

"**I can't sleep without my wand under my pillow now. Ever since that night, I could still hear the laughs, and feel the pain and most of all, see your face. Now when I think of evil, I don't see Voldemort. No I see your face. Harry thought you would save me up there. But no, when I told him he lost all the faith he gave you. This was a lot." Hermione said sadly having to remember that night.**

**Draco looked disbelievingly at Hermione. "Faith? Me? Potter had faith in me?" He asked**

"**Yeah. You may have everybody else fooled but, not me." She said**

**Hermione pulled her arm away from Snape and went to Theo. Looking into his eyes she whimpered "Can we go to my dorm tonight? I don't want to be near Malfoy."**

"**Sure." Theo said in return**

**So the two walked past everybody and went to Gryffindor tower. "Password? Wait what is HE doing here?" The fat lady asked glaring at the Slytherin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My story of Theodore Nott**

**Ronald's Plan**

**Normal POV**

"**Thestrals, and he's my fiancé." Hermione stated and went inside and motioned Theo to follow**

"**Hey baby! How are you and what is he doing here?" Ronald said **

"**Come on Theo, let's go to bed." Hermione said ignoring Ronald **

"**BED!?" Ronald and Harry said together**

"**Yeah, bed. You know where you sleep?" Hermione said**

"**With him? Hermione what do you think you're doing? I mean how do you think we feel?" Harry asked**

"**He's my fiancé guys. You know the one's we have to marry?" Hermione said tiredly **

"**FIANCE!? I'M YOUR FIANCE!" Ronald screeched**

"**No you're my friend. Come on Theo." Hermione said all most collapsing**

**Hermione and Theo forgot about the thing with the stairs. "The window!" Hermione said**

"**Window? What did you leave it open?" Theo asked**

"**Yes!" Hermione pulled Theo out of the Gryffindor tower, down the stairs and into the office of Oliver Wood.**

"**Hermione? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked**

"**I well, he needs a broom." Hermione answered **

"**Okay, why?" Oliver said handing them his old broom.**

"**Um, remember the thing with the stairs?" Hermione asked**

"**Yeah," Oliver said unsure **

"**Well, we want to go to bed." Hermione said tensely**

"**OH! The marriage thing, right. Kay, just don't get in trouble from," Oliver said but was interrupted by Hermione and Theo**

"**Harry and Ron?'' They said together**

"**Yeah, them." Oliver said**

"**Already did. Thanks Oli... I mean Professor Wood." Hermione corrected herself**

"**It's Oliver for you Hermione." Oliver said at her retreating back**

"**Hold on Nott!" Oliver yelled to Theo "You be good to the lass. She's done nothing wrong to you okay?'' Oliver whispered to him**

**Theo nodded his head saying he understood leaving the office. **

**Theo and Hermione walked out to underneath the window. "Theo, um, could you fly us up there?" Hermione asked**

"**Sure. Hold on tight." He said **

**They fell in the window to Hermione's dorm. "Bed sweet bed!" Theo shouted**

"**Sleep!" Hermione said at the same time. **

**They sat on the bed and instily fell asleep.**

**And for once, Hermione didn't have her wand underneath her pillow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Story of Theodore Nott**

**Hexes and Hogsmade **

**Hermione's POV**

**I woke up realising I couldn't get up.****I tried again but this time I heard "5 more minutes mom."**

**I looked over my shoulder seeing Theo by my side made my heart jump. But I didn't know why. "Wake up sleepy head. It's time for school and you're going to miss classes." I whispered then added "and make me miss my classes too." **

"**What!" Theo said falling off the bed. Unfortunately, with his arm still around me, making us BOTH fall on the floor, which by the way, was cold and hard. Hey! That's just like Malfoy's heart! (A/N: I had to do it! Come on you know it's funny!)**

**Theo looked up sheepishly in a Ron sort of way "Sorry, 'Mione. Didn't mean to take you down too." **

"**It's fine. Come on, let's get dressed." I said back.**

**When we finished getting dressed, we got the broom and flew out the window. Unfortunately, (I get into almost the same amount of trouble with Theo as I do, I mean did, with Harry and Ron) Slytherin quitich practice was about to start, and Malfoy, or should I say, Ferret face, Pug-faced and Pals, and Tweetle-Dum came by. "So what's Head girl and traitor doing up so late? Have fun last night? Missed breakfast you did." And he just kept on going then I heard what I wanted to hear. "Hogsmade tomorrow, yeah, today's Saturday." Really! Yes this is great!**

"**Thanks Ferret Face!" I yelled as I pulled Theo along behind me.**

"**Ferret Face? Do I have a Ferret Face?'' Malfoy asked Pug-faced **


End file.
